Talk:Villanova exchange of votes controversy
Case McCrooke is far more severe... Pierius Magnus 16:12, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : In my opinion...(and thank you magnus) i'll take whatever is coming. I don't think there is any rule or law about talking about leagl or in my case illeagal politics. Plus (side note) our leagal system is fucking broken. Just one judge and you never even plea Guilty or non. Plus since we can't call people to the stand it's kinda just stating a case. First, Bucu, do you want this to be a real trial or not? I will deal with it either way. Second, i think trying to overthrow an entire government is a bit worse than a few votes here and there. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:42, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you have made a mistake and you are gonna have to pay for it. Still, it'll be nothing compared to the charges Pierlot McCrooke will be facing. He already had a terribly bad reputation and what he has done has got to be the most evil and vile thing anyone ever did in Lovia. Like you, he has admitted guilt. And he has said he was sorry. In his case, sorry won't do. Pierius Magnus 21:46, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : What are my charges again? Talking politics? Making a deal he agreed with? Where's his trial? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) You made a deal with him, but Bucu says he did not agree with it. He says there was no deal. You misinterpreted his words and there was a communication error. He has evidence to back up his side of the story. The evidence is, to anyone, convincing and overwhelming. Pierius Magnus 21:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not a mastermind and don't keep orginal unedited versions of convos. But i know i'm not gulity becuase i don't fell anything. Second my mouth litterally drops to the floor whenever you say anything aboutthis becuse i know that didn't heppened and probaly was edited a bit in his favor. He said a defenitive "Yes" when i asked him. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Not that anyone cares for my late opinion but this seems like a start of a negotiated deal to me. How much I'd like to burn the CDA for their treason (making a deal with Wilders&co), I shouldn't confuse my delusions with reality. 16:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::In my opinion (not that it counts for anything), if Marcus has done anything wrong, there is nothing we can do about it, because there is no law concerning this kind of situation. The problem with laws is that they never quite reflect morality. --Semyon 16:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Is there a law against staging a coup and blackmail? The suspect (McCrooke) has already confessed. Pierius Magnus 16:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::No, we were punished for breaking Lovia is an indivisible country, that ain't the same :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::@Semyon: if people don't like their politicians to make deals they should move to Iran or China. @Magnus: subversive actions like a coup are undemocratic and thus unconstitutional. 16:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Then McCrooke can be (and should be) put on trial. He staged a coup (or planned on it) and was stupid enough to let me in on it. He promised to grant me an official baronage if I'd help him, yet I turned down the offer. It can all be read on talk: La Quotidienne. He has confessed his guilt already. That's what I'd call an open and shut case. Pierius Magnus 16:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Tricky one: staging a coup is against the law, but how about making plans for it? I can't punish someone because he talks about robbing a bank either. 16:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::But what if he wanted to stage a coup by blackmailimg other users? Apparantly he had something on someone (he was smart enough to give me no names) and threatened to send certain information to certain people... He did this, yet to no avail so the whole thing was called off, he gave up. Still I'd say it's against the law and pretty severe. And again: he already confessed (more then once). Pierius Magnus 16:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::read the law, Ygo. there's no such thing in it; 17:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::So blackmail is allowed in Lovia? Don't make me laugh. I need no laws telling me what is wrong or right: common sense tells me, you and anyone else that what McCrooke did was wrong and should be punished. He was clearly an ex-fascist and lucky for you is no longer a member of Walden. Perhaps it is better to do a background check first before you allow someone in your party. To prevent the media from finding out things like this. Pierius Magnus 17:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::so you agree that martha shoudln't have chosen you to the Fedpol because of your background? :::::btw: blackmail is illegal, but I can't find the proof of blackmail you're talking about. 18:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: @OWTB, yeah, but back in 2008, there wasn't such an article with indivisible country, nor don't harass Yuri's (who are actually judge & victim & PM) , but still we got punished for these specific reasons ;). Of course we shouldn't compare these two cases but... Dimitri, tell me why you write "Election fraud will be persecuted." (see Forum:State elections) if we're actually allowed to cheat? Well, indeed, these will be verrry interesting elections then. Bucu 18:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::did he say it was allowed then? :p BTW: fraud is more like double voting and so, no? 18:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well dunno now, I don't dare to distinguish fraud and no-fraud in this vague situation. Bucu 18:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::it's hard to do so indeed. our law is not adequate at times, too. 18:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Our law system is broken, you never even plea guilty or non-gulity. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:20, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::@Marcus: nothing forbids you from saying 'yep I did that', which would result in a quick and perhaps milder sentence. I think our legal system, with in turn argumentation about the nature of the incident is sufficient for a wiki. 14:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hahahahahha this was sooo goddamn funny Il Duce Octavian 11:16, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hell yeah it was... especially the final part of the conversation was great! The glorious First Consul of Rome 11:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::But I can't find the screenshot :( Il Duce Octavian 11:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I've looked for it too some time ago, couldn't find it either. I think it said "gotta go now, have a gay rights rally to attend" or something similar. The glorious First Consul of Rome 11:23, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::which proved it was fake ...i'm not hiding anything =p Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:10, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I can't imagine it to be hard to fake a screenshot of such a conversation. 12:39, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Never proved it was fake though Il Duce Octavian 14:35, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Never proven true. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::If I made a fake one that looks as real as this one, there is reasonable doubt. Now what about staging a little conversation between Il Duce and My Little Pony? 06:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC)